days in the sun poste richen back
by sophie.blaylock3
Summary: we find Sherlock moon lighting as a university professor in Boston USA but a text from a stranger brings the memory's of the past back and Sherlock decides its time to return from the dead this is the first of many instalments I will update soon


authers note  
i am a british sitisen and know nothing of america as have never left the uk so i am sorry for anny incinsistanceys

disclaimer  
i do not own anny of the characters in this story i how ever do own the story its self  
i make no money from this

general reason for this fick  
i have riten this purley because im bord and am a masiv fan of the show but as i am not a fan of sleep it seemed like the best thing to do at 23:52AM on what is now friday

days in the sun -poste richenback

a bright sunny morning shines on the small city of bosten

sherlock exuits the elevater striding through the loby and out on to the busy the street joining the thiket of people on there way to the jobs in the big city

as he neers the tube station he stops at the little caffee for his morning cheese and ham bagle and coffee as has become his tredition grabing a paper from the news stand outside as he leaves  
he throwes the young begger boy outside some loos change then saunteres off dowen the steps on to the platform joining the other comuters as he catches the 6:15 tube to newbery

the gerney in total takes 45muinets from third and bosten to newbery a 5 minuet walk from the university he exits at newbery then walks 3 bloks to the university in little newton east for the erly staf meeting befor begining the day at 8:30 he then teaches till 12:00 when he breaks for a half an houre dinner befor reconviening at 01:00 and running through till 03:00

he enters the class room and sets his brief case down on the desk then cleans his glasses and brushes his hair out of his face in to a neat pony tail which he secures with a boble

the class of students push and shov there way in to the audatorium and take there seats as he begins the lesson by passing round a register for the students to sighn

after the register has bean sighned by the entire class and he is asured that everybody is present and acounted for he begins the lecture

over the nex houre he explains the method of observation and deduction in chriminal cases

to conclude observe therorise and finally deduce and present your evidents to back up your claim

right then thats all we have time for today class same time next week

the class pack up and leave biding him good bye

he takes out his his cell phone as it buzzes in his jaket poket sliding the bar across to reveel a text from an un knowen nomber he freezes as he reads the 4 words

PLAY TIMES OVER SHERLOCK

after 3 years he had almost forgoten his own name

he colected up his things and fished in his case for his staff badge and grabed the keys off the desk then locked the audertorium door clutching the plastick white card in one hand and the large hoop of keys in the other he headed for the deans offace and knoked on the door

entre avoice came from inside  
sherlock pushed dowen on the handle and opend the door  
he flashed the stokey gray haired man a sweet smile and placed the plastic id and hoop of keys on the desk then without a word he turned and left as the door shut behind him leaving the dumbfounded dean staring in confusion

he gets a taxy back to from little newton to the station in newbery then catches the train to cragouth  
he exits the station on milway street then turns the corner on to bramling pulling out his pony tale befor entering the small barbers and taking a seat by the windoe  
the tall blond signals him to a black chair throwing a velcrow kape over his sholders

page 23 he tells her pointing to the moptop perm in the magazien he laughs as he reads the caption famousely sported by the late great detective sherlock holmes  
suderly feeling a sabing pain in his heart as his eyes drift to the picture at the top of the page of him and john he snifs a little tring to hold back a teer

he grabs a tisue from the box on the table infront of him and blowes his nose then descardes it in the bin nex to his chair as the young girl cuts the first strand of hair letting it fall to the ground

40 minits later he emerges from the chair checking out his new doo in the miror the girl brushes off the stray hairs on his neck and sholders he smils gratefuly then then places a 50 doler bill on the counter and leaves


End file.
